


【授權翻譯】聖誕襪 The Christmas Stocking

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Decorations, Community: grangersnape100, Drabble, F/M, First Christmas, Fluff and Angst
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 赫敏和西弗勒斯一起渡過他們第一個聖誕，她得悉了他那令她驚訝的過去。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866346





	【授權翻譯】聖誕襪 The Christmas Stocking

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Christmas Stocking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029381) by [Imhilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.  
> 對原作和翻譯同樣適用  
> \----  
> 第一次翻譯，生硬見諒  
> 授權請見series

這是他們一起渡過的第一個聖誕節，而赫敏對西弗勒斯在過去的聖誕都不怎麼掛起一些裝飾物這事毫不驚訝。

但他如今開始容許裝飾物了，在某些條件下—不要花哨的金屬絲以及太假或太吵的東西。

赫敏在一棵小松樹上掛了一些銀色金屬絲，讓室內看起來總算有點聖誕的氛圍了。

她現在就在火爐前，掛起兩隻聖誕襪—紅色的是她的，而綠色則是西弗勒斯的。

他突然開口，低沉的聲音中有了一個奇怪的音調。「那隻聖誕襪—是給我的？」

「呃，是的。」赫敏說。「那是你以前就擁有的。」

「並不常有。」他安靜地說。

**Author's Note:**

> FINIS  
> 喜歡的話請給原作者KUDOS！


End file.
